A further turbocharger is known from EP 1 398 463 A1. A heat shield is provided in said turbocharger around the shaft thereof at the turbine side, the heat shield serving to protect the bearing housing against damage caused by elevated temperatures due to the exhaust gases of the combustion engine that are flowing through the turbine. The known heat shield consists of a single-layer component, the thermal insulation properties of which are however in need of improvement.
EP 0 160 460 B1 discloses a further assembly which uses a woodruff key that exerts an axial biasing force on the vane bearing ring to be fixed axially. The function of the thermal insulation is not required at said place due to remoteness from the turbine wheel.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a turbocharger which ensures an axial fixation of the cartridge of variable turbine geometry near the turbine wheel by means of a spring washer on the one hand and permits an improved thermal insulation towards the bearing housing by means of the heat shield on the other hand.